CRG Reviews: Mario and Sonic at the Olympic Games
Holy hell, it's been a hot minute since I wrote a review on here. Well, this next game I'm going to review, I've play on multiple consoles, so you may find me comparing and contrasting the two versions. * Name: Mario and Sonic at the Olympic Games * Publisher: Sega (NA and PAL), Nintendo (JP) * Developer: Sega, Racjin (Wii) * Platform: Wii, Nintendo DS * Release: January 22, 2007 * Genre: Sports * Players: 1-4 * ESRB: E Review I grew up playing both a Super NES and a Sega Genesis (yeah, I was that kid), so I'm familiar with both the Mario and Sonic series. I still love the two characters to this day, so when I first heard about this crossover, I was fanboying inside (even though it wasn't the crossover I expected, and I had yet to hear about the Super Smash Bros franchise, let alone know that Sonic was in it). I had a bunch of fun with this game, and I'm fortunate enough to own the Wii and DS versions. First off, if you're unfamiliar with the Olympic Games, it is a competition of various sporting events (i.e., track and field, swimming, and gymnastics just to name a few) held once every four years, dating back to Ancient Greece, where they were known as the games of the Olympaid. The modern Olympics were first held in 1896, and the only years they didn't happen were 1916, 1940, and 1944, due in part to the two World Wars. I'll admit, it is a bit strange to see characters from the Mario and Sonic universe join forces to compete in the Olympics, seeing as how many characters have very different handicaps in their respective games (Sonic, for one, being extremely fast and Bowser being extremely powerful), but somehow, Sega and Nintendo were able to make it balanced. The events that are featured in the game vary by the console. There are certain events in the Wii version not playable in the DS version and vice versa. Still, getting to play the events in each version helps to learn the controls of them. The Wii version primarily utilizes the Wii remote (though you can use a nunchuck in certain events), and the DS uses the buttons and/or touch screen. Personally, I give the control scheme edge to the DS version because it can be a pain to share a nunchuck with friends and family if you only have one. Personally, when it comes to graphics, both versions are on an equal playing field. Speaking of playing with friends and family, up to four players can play at once. For this, I give the advantage to the Wii version, because unless you can find someone with another DS to play at least DS Download play, you're SOL. The roster is pretty cool to say the least, albeit being a bit small. The Mario side is just as you'd expect it to be, but on the Sonic side, there were a couple characters I was surprised to see being playable (those being Vector and Blaze. Personally I would've had Big and Rouge take their place, but they were still decent additions). There were a few characters I would've love to see, especiall since we know of four scrapped characters (DK, Silver, Jet, and Birdo). Thankfully, Mario and Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games gave us a more complete roster, though it's quite small IMO. The normal events are pretty much self-explanitory if you've already seen the Olympics, and each event controls differently on each port (meaning some events are easier on the Wii version and more frustrating on the DS and vice versa). Also, there are special events called Dream Events where items are involved and the characters can use their signature abilities to get ahead. I wish there were more Dream Events on the Wii version. You might not think so yourself, but this game has tons of replay value, meaning you can get rewards through accomplishing various goals for a certain event, earn medals with every character, complete each character's missions (with entertaining final missions involving a specific rival that varies per character), and by completing various minigames that help you learn about the history of the Olympics (and learn about special trivia regarding past Olympics and even the 2008 Beijing Olympics, which this game is based on). I guarantee you, this'll be a completionist's wet dream. Key components * Graphics- 6.8 * Gameplay- 8.3 * Contols- 5.6 (Wii), 7.1 (DS) * Sound- 7.9 * Entertainment- 8.5 * Replay Value- 10.0 Final score and final words And the results are....................... 7.9 (Wii; Decent), 8.1 (DS, Solid) As you just saw, I like the DS version a bit more than the Wii version, though they can be still be enjoyed at a similar pace. As long as the Olympics still go on, this crossover series will still exist (until further notice), and that's the truth. -Joshua Garriga (a.k.a. ComicReadingGamer) Category:CRG Reviews... Category:Mario Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Category:Crossover Category:Wii games Category:Nintendo DS Games Category:Sports